


kuroo drabbles

by hunnybby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybby/pseuds/hunnybby
Summary: unconnected drabbles starring kuroo, nekoma's cool captain
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 9





	kuroo drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else miss psycho pass?????? i do....... all the time. anyways, this is a psycho pass au.

when you go to kuroo, it’s to scold him. to scold him for losing his temper, being so bold, and to scold him for making you use your Dominator to paralyze him. 

“you can’t keep doing this,” you bite out, clenching your fist in an attempt to calm yourself down, “one day, you’ll lose too much control. i’ll have to pull the trigger for the last time.”

‘this’ referring to the earlier escapade you had to go through. when you, without thinking, chased a man with bombs strapped to his chest. when you chase, kuroo goes with you every time, no matter what the circumstance. 

he scoffs at you, nose turned upward. “you’re a good Inspector, but you’re not great,” he retorts back. he takes a few steps towards you, slowly closing the gap.

“you’re smart, but you don’t think about the danger you put yourself and others through on the field.” he’s getting closer.

“wouldn’t you hate it,” he drawls, tone remaining so even that it sends chills down your spine, “if you were to end up like me?” 

like him. an Enforcer. 

you unclench your fist, but your back straightens. now, you’re aware of the limited space between you two. now, you’re aware that you were matching him step for step, but backwards. now, you’re backed up against the wall with a man that trumps you in height.

“that won’t happen to me,” you manage, your own voice surprisingly even in volume and tone you would think this compromising position wouldn’t effect you at all.

he believes you. from what he’s heard around the Bureau, your crime coefficient is incredibly stable, incredibly low.

“of course not,” he agrees, face sporting a smirk so fitting for him that it makes your knees buckle. it’s an action he doesn’t miss, because you see the way his eyes drift from your face to your legs, then glide back up.

you bring your hands up to his chest, and give him a shove to wiggle your way out. “it. won’t.” you say once more, giving him another determined look. then, you turn around to walk out the door, all the while fanning your face with one hand to rid of the heat.

that smirk never leaves his face as he watches you leave. 

he wants to ruin you. to taint you.

and you, so pliant in his hands, will let him.


End file.
